AFC 100: Goku vs Vegeta 3 The Final Round
by Animefighter
Summary: AU. Hundreds of different fighters from across the globe compete in the sport known today as MMA or Mixed Martial Arts. In the Animated Fighting Championship only the best compete. Main Card: Recca vs. Miroku for the Middleweight title, Goku vs. Vegeta


All right, this story is obviously an AU. No fighters within the story have any of their powers like in their animes and/or mangas. This is just the first chapter of a serious of stories i want to make. tell me what you all think and please NO FLAMES.

* * *

Animated Fighting Championship 100: TBA

Chapter 1

Making the fights

There was a small room with a table where three men sat. The first was a bald man wearing an all white business suit with a long white beard and black sunglasses. Next to him was a younger man with short brown hair wearing a blue robe and he had a mark on his forehead that said "Jr.". Also in the room was an older man in a white robe with a pointy white beard and spiky white hair.

"So what do you guys think about the fights coming?" The first man asked the other two

"Well Roshi, the thing is I was thinking about having Recca fight" The younger man said

Roshi looked at the younger man and cocked an eyebrow "Who did you have in mind Koenma?"

"I was thinking that Miroku looked especially impressive with his submission victory over Ichigo" Koenma replied

"Good make the fight. What about you Sarutobi?" Roshi asked

"Well Domon said he wanted to have his first title defense against the former champ" The old man mused

"So Domon vs. Hercule the rematch? I like it! Make the fight" Roshi continued "The final fight I want on our main card is going to be a fight that will be accepted by both fighters immediately, Vegeta and Goku will have their rubber match at 100"

Both Sarutobi and Koenma looked shocked "Vegeta and Goku 3? That's insane especially since the last two times they fought it was for the title. Neither of them is champion right now" Koenma mentioned

"I know the winner will be given a title shot against Koga for the Light Heavyweight championship"

"That is a big fight Roshi, but if this new deal goes through then it will trump all three of these main fights" Sarutobi said

"Really?" Roshi asked "What did you have in mind Sarutobi?"

"There's word that a former champion would like to make a comeback"

"Which one?" Koenma asked

"Let's just say I have to make my flight out to Japan today"

"Okay good lets go make these fights official, I'll talk to Recca, Domon, Hercule, and Miroku about the title bouts. Koenma you will secure the Goku/Vegeta fight. Sarutobi, you better have this fight finished by the end of the week. Everyone got it? Good get moving!"

Later

Recca Hanabishi was a young man enjoying the beach at the moment with his girlfriend Yanagi Sakoshita. He was a simple man who had lived to the age of twenty three by doing what he did best. Fighting. He was the current Middleweight AFC champion undefeated in nineteen bouts. Now he was enjoying a day off. He had been taking it easy the last week resting his body as best as possible. His girlfriend was currently going to college he was using his nice flex of money to put her through college while keeping a roof over his head.

Lying back on his beach towel he was enjoying the sun. Suddenly a cold splash of water hit his body and he exploded from his spot on the sand. He opened his eyes to Yanagi standing over him with a bucket in her hands giggling. "What do you think you're doing?" Recca asked comically.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Recca" she said smiling placing the bucket behind her back as if to hide it. Recca leaped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. The smaller girl shrieked as Recca lifted her into the air and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Feel like talking now" Recca asked smiling and the girl shook her head. He smiled when his cell phone began ringing. The young fighter sighed in impatience before leaning over and answering it. "Hello"

"Recca!" the voice of Muten Roshi echoed over the other end "How are you doing my boy"

"Mr. Roshi, so good to hear from you" Recca replied diplomatically "I'm doing well and yourself?"

"I'm doing great, how's the gym?"

"Good both me and the rest of the team are doing great right now"

"That's great to hear, how is that beautiful girlfriend of yours?"

"Mr. Roshi, did you call just to check on my life?" Recca countered

"Straight to the point as always, we want you to fight at AFC 100 in October" Roshi said

"October? Ya I can do that" Recca replied "Who am I fighting?"

"Miroku Ling"

"Ling? Didn't he just beat out Ichigo?"

"Which is why we named him the number one contender?"

"Sounds good I'll see him in October" Recca said "Talk to you later Roshi"

With that he hung up while Yanagi was looking at him curiously. "What was that all about Recca?"

"I have a fight in October" Recca said smiling

"Oh I see" Yanagi said lookin down at the sand "so you're going to be training again soon?"

"Ya, but you know you're going to be going back to school soon for the fall semester anyways. You're going to come watch aren't you?"

"You know I don't like watching you fight Recca"

"Ya, It's no big deal" Recca replied "I'll wait until tomorrow to train, today it's just you and me" Yanagi put on a brave smile but she knew that things would get worse now before they got better.

Meanwhile

In the Wild Card gym two men were in the sparring ring. One taller with a blue mowhawk and tattoos and the smaller with jet black hair sticking straight up. Suddenly the taller of the two got pushed back onto the ropes. A high kick raised into the air and clipped the taller mans shoulder.

"Dammit Chuu, don't let me push you around the ring! You're the bigger fighter! When I push you push back. Use your strength and your reach to push me back!" the smaller man growled in anger

"sorry Vegeta, I aint used to fighting like you do. I usually just sprawl and brawl, let it all hang out ya know" Chuu said relaxed

"That's why you came here to stop fighting within your comfort zone. We are going to make you into a top ten fighter Chuu, if it's the last thing I do. Now listen to what I'm telling you!"

A voice from the other side of the gym called "HEY VEGETA! PHONE!"

Vegeta growled before looking back at Chuu "Kuwabara! Get in here with Chuu, see if you cant get him to fight smarter!"

Vegeta walked into his office and picked up the phone "what!"

"Vegeta, its Koenma"

"Oh, what can I do for you?" Vegeta asked

"we would like you to fight at AFC 100"

"that's what, in December?"

"October"

"Who's my opponent?"

"Goku Son, now I know this is short notice but-"

"I'll take the damn fight, tell the monkey that I'll be there with bells on"

Vegeta hung up the phone grinning, 'Finally, the rubber match' the man thought as he walked back out into the ring. Kuwabara had Chuu on his back in side mount and Chuu couldn't get off his back.

"Chuu! You idiot turn to your right side and pull him into your guard. RIGHT! Idiot not left! Right!"

Elsewhere

Sarutobi had been in Tokyo for less than a day and already he was ready to meet the man who was said to be unbeatable. He reached the door of the traditional Japanese home where there was a small yard, a dojo and a koi pond. A young woman with black hair answered the door. "You must be Sarutobi, please wait in the tea room, my husband will be with you momentarily"

Sarutobi sat down on the floor in front of the table when the door opened. A man with scars on his face and long red hair walked through. This was the man, the former welterweight champion of the world, Kenshin Himura. AKA Battosai the Manslayer. "So Mr. Himura there have been rumors that you would like to return to the world of MMA"

Kenshin nodded very politely "yes I must admit I miss the competition. I have been teaching in my dojo here but its not the same as competing in the cage. I would like to make my return as soon as humanly possible"

"First thing's first, are you returning for a few fights just to fight, or are you making a title run?"

"I will run through the welterweight division like water through tissue paper. I will be champion again"

"October"

"whats that Sarutobi?"

"AFC 100, you will fight in October. Do you have a preference for an opponent?"

"Sanosuke Suguru"

"what? Why do you want to fight Sano? He just broke into the top five in the world"

"Because, I owe him a rematch. I beat him bad last time and he must have become stronger its an opportunity to see how much his skills have improved and how much mine have deterated at the same time"

"all right Kenshin, we'll make the fight"

Meanwhile

Roshi was leaning back in his chair in his office when he had already received the call from Sarutobi with the confirmation for the Sano/Kenshin fight. AFC 100 would be the return of the Battosai. There was a knock at his door.

"Come in" Roshi said turning his chair to face the door. Goku Son walked through the door. "You wanted to see me Muten?"

"Yes, Goku. I want to let you know that you will be fighting at AFC 100 against Vegeta"

"Really? One more time then?"

"Yes Goku. I think I should let you in on a little secret as well" Roshi said leaning forward "If you beat Vegeta I will give the title match against Koga"

"Roshi, that's a big plate your offering me right now"

"well Goku, you've always been one of my best fighters. You always come to fight and you never disappoint. You've never asked for more money and you've never gotten in trouble. If all the fighters were like you then my job would be so much easier."

"I wont disappoint you Roshi"

"See that you don't you only have four months to get ready!"

the next day

The three owners of AFC met in the conference room again. "How are we looking now?" Roshi asked the others.

"Well Vegeta/ Goku is confirmed, Recca/Miroku is good, and Sanosuke/Kenshin is ready as well" Koenma said

"What about the Domon/Hercule bout?" Roshi asked

"Domon wanted the fight and he's all for it but Hercule wants more cash" Koenma said

"What? I think that 300 grand is perfectly reasonable for a title match"

"that's what I said but he's so full of himself that he demands more money" Sarutobi added

"Alright I'll handle Hercule you both figure out the preliminary bouts. Plus we need one more main card fight."

"we were thinking Rando Vs. Seieryu would be a good welterweight matchup. Both are in the top ten and the winner would be projected into the top five." Koenma said

"Let's put that on the preliminary bouts"

"You have a better main card fight in mind?" Sarutobi asked

"Ya I'm thinking Kurei, fights Sanji. It would be a great middleweight bout. Plus Kurei wants to get back on the horse and get a rematch with his brother" Roshi said

"Sanji vs. Kurei? Isn't that throwing Sanji to the wolves though? True hes a great kickboxer but his ground game isn't the best and his boxing is subpar. If Kurei gets him to the ground he could submit him or knock him out easy" Koenma said

"Well Sanji has beaten his last two opponents by KO" Roshi said "Plus he said he wants to fight stiffer competition"

"But Kurei is one of the best in the world, he'll destroy Sanji. He's just a kid he doesn't know what hes askin for. He beat Kuno, and Neji for crying out loud who are both good fighters but neither are championship caliber" Koenma countered

"well I guess we get to find out don't we. Make the preliminary fights I'm gonna deal with our rich contender"

End of the day

"Well it's a good list of fights" Sarutobi said

"Yeah I think he'll like this"

**AFC 100: Goku vs. Vegeta 3, The Final Round**

**Preliminaries**

**Welterweight Debut Kyosuke Dante vs. Naruto Uzumaki**

**Light-heavyweight bout Trunks Briefs vs. Kaneda Shotaru**

**Lightweight bout Yahiko Myojin vs. Ani Toguro**

**Heavyweight bout Tien Shinhan vs. Debuara Braca**

**Welterweight bout Rando Shinn vs. Sieryu Saint**

**Main Card**

**Middleweight bout Kurei Hanabishi vs. Sanji Hirata top ten ranked fight**

**Welterweight bout Kenshin Himura vs. Sanosuke Suguru Return of the Battosai!**

**Heavyweight Championship Domon Ishijiwa vs. Hercule Satan**

**Middleweight Championship Recca Hanabishi vs. Miroku Ling**

**Light-heavyweight bout Vegeta Briefs vs. Goku Son The Final Round**

Roshi walked back into the office smirking. "It's done. All we have to do now is wait for the fighters to be ready on October 10th for AFC 100."

"Its gonna be one hell of a night" Koenma said

"ya, one hell of a night"

* * *

NO FLAMES PLEASE.


End file.
